Entitled
by Dreaming-Kunoichi
Summary: Roxas and Olette have been friends for as long as the can remember. But Olette has never been to his house even once. When he finally invites her over she discovers a document on his computer, entitled 'OLETTE' [Roxette, First chapter Olette's POV R&R]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Roxas and Olette have been friends since the first grade. But Olette has never been to his house even once. When he finally invites her over she discovers a document on his computer, entitled 'OLETTE' Roxette, AU, First chapter Olette's POV R&R

**A/N:** My very first Roxette story (actually my first real fanfiction too xD) and may I add Roxette is LOVE! I think I gave out too much in the summary ;; Well anyways... please read and review! Oh and be open-minded about Roxette! I know a lot of people prefer Roxas and Namine as a couple --; I haven't used any honourfics since I imagine a North-American school when writing this xD It took me a while to figure out what genre this would fit in with. I already knew romance would be the right genre but I thought about whether it might undergo some genre changes. I doubt it though. So this fic'll be under the romance genre! xP  
-- Tsubasa (Dreaming-Kunoichi)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, otherwise I doubt it would be such an awesome game XD

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Roxas was probally my very first friend and to this day my best friend. He has a personality that only he could have. He may be a trouble maker but he has a heart of gold. His cousin, Sora is the class representative and has always told Roxas to try and be more responsible. But, of course he hasn't listened. He just does what he usually does and is simply Roxas. I like him that way, he should always be himself.

Roxas, Pence, Hayner and I have been friends for a while now. Roxas and I met Hayner and Pence in grade 2 and the rest is history. Hayner is the self-proclaimed leader of the group and he can be bossy at times. He has a hot-temper and never lets a topic off easilly. His eternal rival is Seifer another guy in our grade. Pence is extremely calm and easy going, the polar opposite of Hayner. He used to be made of in elementary school, people used to call him chubby. We also hang out with Sora, Kairi and Riku, the only three people in the student council. One of mine and Kairi's friends is Namine. She isn't part of the "group" but she's a great friend.

Although we're all the best of friends, Roxas has his secrets. Most of them, kept from me. Hayner is always talking about a girl who always makes Roxas blush. I have a feeling it's Namine. Roxas has seemed attracted to her since she arrived at our school. It hurts even more that it already does since Namine is one of my friends. I've also never been to his house. He always makes up excuses, when someone brings it up.

Ever since Kairi, Namine and I have started hanging out Roxas has gotten a bit distant from me. Kairi is Sora's girlfriend as well as her class' representative. She knows about everything that goes on in the school practically. Including my crush on Roxas. She's told me to tell him about my feelings many times but I've never had the guts.

So she persuaded Sora to ask Roxas if we could all hang out at his house. Kairi knows I've never been to Roxas' house. I got flustered, although I do have to admit I have wanted to go there for a long time. Roxas wasn't too sure at first, but ended up saying yes.

It took me a while to find his house. Afterall, it was my first time there. Luckilly, I had a map with me. Right in his front yard was an extremely ugly gnome. The gnome threw me off suprise. It was freaking ugly! I screamed when I saw it and so Roxas opened the door recognizing my voice.

"Are you all right, Olette?" he said sounding worried. He helped me up.

"I'm okay. Your gnome just scared me" I said pointing to the gnome, "I thought you hated gnomes."

Roxas sighed. "My dad persuaded me to get it. He has a freakish obsession with gnomes, especially ugly ones like this guy. You should see the backyard!" he said.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think after seeing this gnome I'm not gonna want to see anymore of your dad's gnomes. When did your dad start liking gnomes anyways? Last time I saw him he was a gnome hater just like you." I asked. Roxas looked exactly like his father and also recieved some of his traits. Including a deep loathing of gnomes.

Roxas had a serious expression on his face. "Hn." he answered back, not wanting to talk about it. I wondered why he would be suddenly get serious in a conversation about gnomes.

As I entered his house I was amazed at how clean it was. Roxas once told me that his parents didn't live with him. I expected a pretty messy house. Although I have told Roxas that I could help him out anytime, he's never really asked for any food or anything.

Right across the door was the kitchen so I went there first. When I entered the kitchen I saw Kairi, Sora, Riku, Hayner and Pence. Kairi was waving at me, Sora and Riku were discussing something about the student council and Hayer and Pence were busy eating some instant ramen. I told Roxas that I was going upstairs to see some of the other rooms. Kairi came along.

There was a few paintings and photos hanging on the walls near the staircase. There was the photo we took when we went to the beach, a few pictures of sceneries, landscape paintings and a portrait of a beautiful woman who looked like Roxas.

"Roxas? Is this your mother?" I asked, Roxas' mother passed away when he was two years old so none of us know her. Roxas barely knows her himself.

Roxas never answered so I assumed he didn't want to talk about it. "Roxas hides too much secrets." I thought and sighed. "This was gonna be a strange night." I could tell.

* * *

**A/N:** This story is gonna tire me out ; I'm already tired out of writing the first chapter! I'm thinking of making it a short 2-3 chapter story. I'm gonna make a Naruto fanfic after this fanfic is done (or maybe earlier) so please check it out when I upload it! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Roxas and Olette have been friends since the first grade. But Olette has never been to his house even once. When he finally invites her over she discovers a document on his computer, entitled 'OLETTE' Roxette, AU, First chapter Olette's POV R&R

**A/N:** I know it's been forever since I've updated (more than year xP) I was procrastinating and had an extremely long writer's block. Anyways, thanks to the reviewers myxbeautifulxlove, Princess Kairi, Warrior of Virtue, Dark Ambition. I wouldn't have made an effort to write the the final chapter of Entitled if it wasn't for them. Well enjoy the story.  
-- Tsubasa (Dreaming-Kunoichi)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts 2, otherwise I would've made more Roxette scenes x3

**Chapter 2**

Olette and Kairi continued up the staircase to see the rooms. The first room the entered looked like the master bedroom. It had a king-sized bed, that looked like no one has slept there for a while.

"That's Roxas's parents' bed. Don't worry he gets plenty of sleep." Kairi said, noticing the worried expression on Olette's face.

They walked in, deeper into the bedroom. There was a walk-in closet filled with clothes mainly woman's clothing. They were all designer clothing. Prada, Gucci, Dior, Louis Vutton, there was even some old Vivienne Westwood. Olette stared with amazement. "How can one person own so much clothes? They're all designer brands too!"

"Roxas's parents are artists they painted all of those paintings around the staircase. They probably make lots of money with their talent." Kairi said in a "didn't you know" voice.

Next was a room that seemed to be a shrine. It was for Roxas's grandfather it seemed. It had a "do it yourself" feel to it. Located in the center of the room, the rest of the room was empty. So the walked out of the room.

The continued down the hallway to the next room. There was a plain white wall covered with posters. My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At the Disco and Green Day posters covered one entire wall. The rest was all of anime, manga and video posters. There was a desk with a flat-screen computer. Pictures of everyone in the "group" were on top of drawers. This room was anything but empty.

"Roxas's room I guess?" Olette said. Kairi nodded. "I knew he liked all the things, but this room makes it seems like he's obsessed.

"I'm gonna get something to eat. I'm starving. Can you check something out on Roxas's computer for me. Search for Vivienne Westwood on wikipedia. I read she made clothes that the Sex Pistols wore." Kairi said walking out the door. Since her back was turned, Olette never saw the mischievous smile on her face.

When Kairi was downstairs she whispered to everyone but Roxas to hurry out. Her plan was in action. Of course Roxas and Olette didn't know that but they aren't supposed to anyways.

Meanwhile, Olette was upstairs on Roxas's computer trying to hack in. "Kairi never even told me the stupid password." Olette said annoyed. She had typed all the places they hanged out in, all the bands she could think of, all the anime, manga and video games she's played or heard off and almost everyones names. Everyone's except her own.

"OLETTE" she typed, she heard the Microsoft login sound. How it annoyed her. But right now it didn't matter. All that was on her mind was why Roxas would use her name for his password.

"He probalby just needed a password and saw me in one the photos. So he used my name." she thought. She looked around for the Mozilla Firefox icon. But before she could find one she saw notepad document entitled, "OLETTE".

She stared at the one icon for a while, with wonder in her face. Why would there be a file named Olette? Why is Roxas's password Olette? She had so many questions. Questions that could be answered with one click.

CLICK As Olette clicked the document she felt her heartbeat go faster. What if the document was made out of all the insults Roxas wanted to say to her? The computer was a bit slow so it took a bit long for the document to open. It made a dramatic stall even more dramatic.

The first word Olette read was "love". She could feel her face go red. But then she thought maybe he was writing about her suspicion of him loving Namine. She continued reading.

"Love. It was always a word I ignored. I never thought of any girl as more than a friend. Up until grade 8 my hormones never reacted to any girl. But then I started to think of her as more."

Once again Olette flushed. "If Roxas felt that way why didn't he tell me?"

"I got Namine to help me out but I think Olette suspected something between us. Hayner is always bugging me about it too, he almost let it slip a few times too."

"A few times? What is he talking about Hayner practically talks about Roxas's crush all the time!"

"But my feelings probably will never get out, I just seem to be too shy for my own good."

With one short paragraph, Roxas surprised Olette more than he ever did before. They had fallen in love with each other. Two people who had shared practically their entire life together as friends. _Just friends._ Was it all going to change? Olette just didn't know. So she went downstairs to ask Kairi for advice.

The main floor of the house was deserted. Then it hit her. Kairi knew about the document. It was all a plan. What if Roxas and Kairi had made an embarrassing plan like an episode of Punk'd or worse What if Kairi had written it and not Roxas. As if Roxas was completely to blame she stomped to his basement.

She found Roxas playing Final Fantasy XII on his Playstation 2. She stomped up to him about to slap him when he turned around. When she saw his face she just didn't have it in her to slap him.

When he saw her he smiled. She was crying. "You look beautiful." he said.

That surprised her, since when she cried her face turned all red and her makeup would run. "How is that?" she said.

Roxas pulled her closer. "It's because you always look beautiful." As he ended his sentence his lips touched hers. His tongue adventured her mouth. It was a long kiss which they both savored.

Olette pulled away and the were both breathing heavilly. "Olette, I love you"

She was pulled into a hug. "Roxas, I love you too."

**A/N:** I based the bands Roxas likes off the ones I like, although I like more. He has all the posters I have too xD Pretty much Roxas's room is based off of mine except for the computer. My computer is downstairs XD Roxas and his password being Olette freaks me out, reminds me of stalkers. gets shot by outraged Roxas fangirls I didn't mean it as an insult. I doubt the real Roxas would be like that.


End file.
